This invention relates to the field of diseases and treatments for central nervous system disorders (CNS), specifically to treatments involving cabergoline and pramipexole.
M. Asanuma, H. Hirata, Y. Kondo and N. Ogawa. A case of progressive supranuclear palsy showing marked improvements of frontal hypoperfusion, as well as parkinsonism with amitriptyline. Rinsho-Shinkeigaku March 1993 Vol. 33 (3) pp. 317-321.
Burn D. J., Sawle G. V., and Brooks D. J. xe2x80x9cDifferential Diagnosis of parkinson""s Disease, Multiple System Atrophy, and Steele-Richardson-Olszewski syndrome: Discriminant Analysis of Striatal 18F-dopa PET data.xe2x80x9d J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatry March 1994 Vol. 57 (3), pp. 278-284.
Brooks D J, Ibanez V, Sawle G V et al. Striatal D2 receptor status in patients with Parkinson""s disease, striatonigral degeneration, and progressive supranculear palsy measured with [11C]-raclopride and positron emission tomography. Ann Neurol 1992;31:184-192.
Collins S J, Ahlskog J E, Parisi J E, and Maraganore D M. Progressive supranuclear palsy: neuropathologically based diagnostic clinical criteria. J Neurol Neurosurg and Psychiatry 1995;58:167-173.
Foster N L, Aldrich M S, Bluemlein L, et al. Failure of cholinergic agonist RS-86 to improve cognition and movement in PSP despite effects on sleep. Neurology 1989;39:257-261.
Ghika J, Tennis M, Hoffman E, et al. Idzoxan treatment in progressive supranuclear palsy. Neurology 1991;41:986-991.
Guttman M, Seeman P. L-Dopa Reverses the Elevated Density of D2 Dopamine Receptors in Parkinson""s Diseased Striatum. J Neural Trans 1985;64:93-103.
Guttman M, Seeman P, Reynolds G P, Riederer P, Jellinger K, Tourtellotte W W. Dopamine D2 Receptor Density Remains Constant in Treated Parkinson""s Disease. Ann Neurol 1986;19:487-492.
Hauw J J, Daniel S E, Dickson E. et al. Preliminary NINDS neuropathologic criteria for Steele-Richardson-Olszewski syndrome (progressive supranuclear palsy). Neurology 1994;44:2015-2019.
Jackson J A, Jankovic J, Ford J. Progressive supranuclear palsy: Clinical features and response to treatment in 16 patients. Ann Neurol 1983;13:273-278.
Litvan I, Chase T N. Traditional and experimental therapeutic approaches. In: Progressive Supranuclear Palsy: Clinical and research approaches. Ed. Litvan I and Agid Y. Oxford, N.Y. 1992, pp. 254-269.
Litvan I, Blesa R, Clark K, etal. Pharmacological evaluation of the cholinergic system in progressive supranuclear palsy. Ann Neurol 1994;36:55-61.
Maruyama T, Tamaru F, Yamagisawa N, A Case of Progressive Supranuclear Palsy Dramatically Improved with L-threo-3,4-dihydroxyphenylserine (L-DOPS). Rinso-Shinkeigaku June 1992, Vol:32(6), pp. 606-611.
Mierau J, Schingnitz G. Biochemical and pharmacological studies on pramipexole a potent and selective dopamine D2 receptor agonist. Eur J Pharmacol 1992;215:161-170.
Neiforth K A Golbe L I. Retrospective study of drug response in 87 patients with progressive supranuclear palsy. Clin Neuropharm 1993;16:338-346.
Neophytides A, Lieberman A N, Goldstein M, etal. The use of lisuride, a potent dopamine and serotonin agonist, in the treatment of progressive supranuclear palsy. J Neurol Neurosurg Psych 1982:45:261-263.
Pascual J, Berciano J, Grijalba B, et al. Dopamine D1 and D2 receptros in progressive supranuclear palsy: An autoradiographic study. Ann Neurol 1992;332-703-707.
Peirot L, Desnos C, Blin J, et al. D1 and D2-type dopamine receptors in patients with Parkinson""s disease and progressive supranuclear palsy. J Neurol Sci 1988;86:291-306
Williams A C, Nutt J, Lake C R et al. Actions of bromocriptine in the Shy-Drager and Steele-Richardson-Olszewski syndromes. In: K. Fuxe, D. B. Calne, eds. Dopaminergic Ergot Derivatives and Motor Function. Oxford: Pergamon Press 1979, pp. 271-283.